The REAL Ending to Merlin
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: My alternate ending to The Diamond of the Day part 2 (Final episode) If you haven't seen it then DO NOT READ! SPOILERS TO THE EXTREME!


**This was how_ III_ thought Merlin should have ended. Feedback? I cried when Arthur- oh. If you haven't seen the last episode DO NOT READ THIS. SPOILERS XTREME!**

* * *

Merlin listened as the great dragon told him there was no chance to save Arthur.

"N-no there's got to be some way." Merlin franticly stated.

"I'm sorry young warlock." The dragon sighed. "There is nothing you can do."

"You're wrong." Merlin would NOT give up.

As Merlin dragged the prince onto the small boat that was landed near the lake, the dragon sighed again. Realizing Merlin would only hurt himself, the dragon took up Arthur and Merlin in his legs and flew towards the isle. "Thank you." Merlin smiled as the dragon flew away, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in the birth place of magic. Merlin could already feel a great feeling surge through him.

Merlin worked his hardest, stumbling more times then he could count as he tried to drag Arthur over to the stone table in the middle of the tower they'd entered. The entire tower was tall and old, the stones wet with green moss and over-run with ivy. Merlin used his shirt sleeve to try and wipe the tears from his eyes. Arthur couldn't die. He'd only just learned that Merlin was a sorcerer. The battle had been won and Morgana was dead. How could he leave him now?

Merlin attempted pitifully to chant spells and casts he knew of. He even tried some of the enchantments the dragon had taught him. As hard as Merlin tried he could no longer hold back the tears that flooded past his eyes. Arthur still didn't move. His breathing was gone and his face was turning blue. Arthur's skin was cold and Merlin missed the prat that would yell at him in the morning, throwing pillows, goblets and plates or whatever was near him at his head.

"Arthur come on! Stay with me Arthur! You cannot die here! Come on Arthur!" Merlin sobbed over his dead friend.

Then something inside Merlin burst. Everything he knew came pouring out of him. His eyes which would usually turn gold and glow when his magic was used, now were pure yellow. Not a single bit of white or the black of his pupils could be seen. His tongue wasn't of the old religion. He wasn't even sure if it was something that came from being a dragon lord, but the words cam flowing out of him as if it was as normal as English.

"Mor lor ficte" Merlin chanted, "Embre nu fa clept teh Melonc du tor!"

There was a burst of light that came blasting out of Merlin's hand into Arthur. It spread past them, swarming the entire tower, it boomed past the tower itself and reached all the way to Camelot. Every creature of magic, every sorcerer and sorceress jolted upright. Their heads flew back and their mouths opened as their eyes shone yellow, and it seemed as if magic itself oozed from their mouths. There was no darkened corner, no abandoned hut that could hide the fierce words as they rang through every ear.

"Mor lor ficte, Embre nu fa clept teh Melonc du tor!"

For one moment. No one anywhere stirred. No child cried, no lovers embraced, not a breath was taken. The world itself had stopped spinning, forgetting the people that populated it. Everyone was of unimportance. Only two people existed. Merlin and Arthur. As the enchantment ended, no one remembered. It was as if nothing had happened. Breaths began to circulate, and mothers rushed to their crying children.

Merlin's tears continued to fall. His head rested on Arthur's chest. "Come on Arthur... You cannot leave me yet."

Merlin sat for a while, crying into Arthur's chest. "Arthur..." He cried.

Merlin's eyes opened wide as he felt the chest his head was lying on begin to rise. As it fell once more, he heard the familiar voice he'd been missing since Arthur has taken his last breath, the sword forged of dragon's breath taking its toll on him. "No man is worth your tears Merlin."

Merlin sat up instantly. "Arthur!"

"Didn't I tell you that before?" Arthur asked, smirking.

"You clotpole!" as Arthur began to sit up, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and hugged him as tightly as he could. "You're worth my tears."


End file.
